Don't Forget
by HnDattebayo1010723
Summary: Itachi must not allow Sasuke to remember him
1. Chapter 1

_TIME FOR SOME UCHIHACEST WOOTIE WOOT!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Gomen ne/Gomen: **Sorry

**Otou-san: **Father

**Otoutou: **Little brother

**-kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Aishiteru wa: **I love you

**-san: **Um/Hey

**Oka-san: **Mother

**Ai: **Love

**Oi: **Hey/Yo

**Oyasumi: **Good night

* * *

"_**You whore!" Fugaku screamed.**_

_**Mikoto had her hands over her face and sobbed. "I didn't mean to hurt you! It just happened. I was on a business trip and there was some alcohol and I don't know what I was thinking. Gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen…"**_

"_**I should just let that little **_**bastard **_**of yours die, he does not deserve life!"**_

"_**He's still your son!"**_

"_**No he is not!"**_

"_**Otou-san!" Itachi screamed. He was tired of sitting there quietly as his parents argued over his little brother who was currently comatose. "If you let otoutou die, I will take my life as well!"**_

_**Both adults stared at their 10 year old son. He glared intensely and they bother knew well that Itachi never joked when it came to his brother. **_

_**Fugaku sighed. "Very well, I will keep my half on the life support," he said to Itachi. He looked over at Mikoto. "I will have divorce papers sent to you tonight. Itachi will be **_**my **_**responsibility and the other boy, do what you want with him." He reached for Itachi but instead the child ran to his mother and hugged her. **_

"_**Itachi-kun," she whispered.**_

"_**Take care of him please," Itachi pleaded.**_

_**Mikoto nodded and urged her son back to her soon-to-be former husband. "Aishiteru wa," she said as she watched him leave. She walked back to Sasuke's room in tears. "Why did you have to get hurt, hm?" she said with a small smile as she stroked the young boy's hair. **_

_**A doctor walked in with a frown. "Uchiha-san—"**_

"**Oshiro-**_**san," she corrected.**_

_**The doctor pursed his lips. "Yes, well I am sorry to say but your son may wake up with memory loss."**_

_**Mikoto nodded. "That's good."**_

_**The doctor cocked an eyebrow but left the room. It was not his business to be in.**_

* * *

Sasuke looked out the window as his mother drove. He was officially a college freshman who would be attending Konoha University.

"We're here," his mother said excitingly.

Sasuke looked up at the university. It was almost like a small village. They parked the car and took out Sasuke's suitcases from the car. He only had two and a backpack.

"Now promise that you'll call," Mikoto said with tears building up in her eyes.

"Yes, Oka-san," he said with a small smile. He hugged his mother who was now sobbing.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered.

"It's only a three hour car ride," he said with a light chuckle. "And you'll have time for plenty of company."

Mikoto shook her head and bent her son down to kiss his forehead. "I can still miss you!"

"Call me when you get home," Sasuke said called as she closed the door.

She nodded and Sasuke watched her drive off. He dragged his luggage to his dorm building. When he got to his room, his roommate was already in the room however, he was not alone.

"Um…" Sasuke started and said very loudly.

There were two boys in his room, one blond and one with red hair, on the same bed making out very intensely. The blond quickly jumped off at the sound of another voice revealing a very obvious hard on.

"Shit," he mumbled bringing his hands to his crotch.

"Relax, it's just my roommate," the red head said. He had on very thick eyeliner and a tattoo on his head that said "ai".

"Oh so _you're _Gaara and," he looked over at the blond, "you must be his boyfriend."

The blond nodded and did a nervous chuckle. "I'm Naruto. Sorry you had to walk in on this."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's okay. I'm Sasuke and I probably should have knocked first. Don't worry about it."

Naruto smiled. "Well, I'm going to go to my own room and let you acquaintance yourselves with each other." He kissed Gaara's cheek and left the room.

"Well, you've passed the homophobe test," Gaara said with a smirk.

Sasuke chuckled and started putting his stuff away. "Can't be one if you're a homo, right?"

"Lucky me, I've got a gay roommate," Gaara said with a laugh. "Blondie is mine though so hands off," he said seriously.

"I know a match made in heaven when I see one and I'm not that type of guy, okay?"

"Great. Now, are you also a party type of person?"

"Yes, I enjoy being squished together with equally sweaty people."

"Fantastic, there's a huge party being thrown tonight to welcome the undergrads and some grad boys will be there too, if you're into that."

"Sounds exciting."

* * *

There was a huge group of people at the party. There was also a bar table but only permitted to the 21 and older students. The music was loud and people seemed to be having a great time. Sasuke stayed close to Gaara and Naruto as the mingled through the crowd.

"Oi, Sasuke," Gaara said with a devilish look in his eyes. "There's this guy here who has been staring you down since you came here." He pointed backwards with his thumb to a guy with long black hair that was in a ponytail.

"If you excuse me," Sasuke said with a small smile. He walked towards the guy who he seemed to get the attention of. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," the guy responded. "You're a freshman, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "And you?"

"I'm a first year grad."

"Ooo, old guy," Sasuke teased.

The man laughed. "You haven't changed one bit."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said cocking an eyebrow. "We know each other?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "You don't recognize me?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Maybe I just have a familiar face."

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke Oshiro. You?"

He paused as if he were contemplating something. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Sorry, your name doesn't ring a bell." Sasuke bit his lip slightly. "Maybe I should go."

Itachi shook his head. "No, it's fine. I think your company will be rather, enjoyable. Do you want a beer? I won't tell."

Sasuke chuckled. "Sure, why not?"

Itachi came back with two bottles and the two talked and drank the entire time. Sasuke could not deny that he did feel a bit a familiarity with Itachi but he was unaware as to why. _Maybe I knew him as a child, _he thought to himself. The two exchanged numbers before the end of the party.

* * *

"So what was the deal with that guy?" Gaara asked once they got back to the dorm.

"He thought I was someone else, that's why he kept staring. But we have a date scheduled for tomorrow," Sasuke explained. "He's a grad."

"Oh? So you're his fresh prey," Gaara teased.

Sasuke chuckled. "Oyasumi, Gaara."

"Oyasumi," Gaara mumbled.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Hope you liked chapter 1 (: here's chapter two._

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Gomen: **Sorry

**Oyasumi: **Good night

**Baka: **Idiots (in the way I used it)

* * *

Sasuke sat in a lounge chair at the university's Starbucks waiting for Itachi to come back with their coffee. Surprisingly to Sasuke, they both liked the green tea latte served there. In the past, whenever he went to Starbucks with others and ordered the drink people would make weird faces at him. Itachi set the drinks down on the small table that separated them then sat down in his own chair.

"So, last night I seemed to had forgot to ask you what you're majoring in," Itachi started.

Sasuke chuckled slightly. "Psychology. What about you?"

Itachi took a small sip and smiled. "I am too. You're going to love the major. The teachers are fantastic."

Sasuke took a sip too. "It's kind of a selfish reason as to why this is my major."

"Oh, why's that?"

Sasuke sighed. "When I was little, five years old to be exact, I fell down the stairs of my house and cracked my skull pretty badly to the point where I woke up, had no idea who I was and didn't even recognize my own mother. I forgot everything I had done in those short five years and yet I can't seem to get even a glimpse of my life before I woke up in that hospital bed so here I am in a psychology major trying to figure out if there is a way for me to tap into my own mind." He looked over at a wide eyed Itachi and chuckled. "Gomen, I've scared you haven't I?"

Itachi shook his head and chuckled. "You've made me more interested in you. You have any siblings?"

"No, it's always been just me and my mother. She never spoke of my father and whenever I'd ask she'd tell me that he was not important." Sasuke put the drink back to his lips then pursed his lips. "He could be dead for all I know." He started looking down at his feet.

Itachi smiled at the younger boy and leaned over to lift his chin. "Alright, time to change the subject. What's your favorite food?"

"I have an unhealthy addiction to anything with tomatoes," Sasuke said with a small smile. "But I really like it when they're in rice balls."

"Hmm, maybe I'll make some one day for you. I actually enjoy cooking for others."

Itachi made a conscious effort to avoid anything family related after seeing how Sasuke reacted earlier. By the end of the day, the two of them were holding hands as Itachi walked Sasuke to his dorm building.

"I hope you had as much fun today as I did," Itachi whispered. He was very close to Sasuke whose back was against a wall of the dorm building.

Sasuke nodded and tried to ignore how loud and fast his heart was obviously beating. "Will I be allowed to see you more often?"

"I'd love that. Now," he moved back and shivered slightly from the sudden cold feeling. "Get back to your room before you miss the curfew."

Sasuke smiled and walked away into the building. He ran up to his room and found Gaara still awake reading in his bed.

"You're back late," he said not looking up from his book.

Sasuke pulled his shirt off as he walked towards his bed. "You ever meet someone that you just want to skip all the 'get to know you' shit and just have their body against you and then learn more about them later?"

Gaara looked up from his book and smirked at Sasuke. "Yes I have and he's the best thing that's ever happened in my life."

Sasuke stripped his jeans off and put on pajama pants. "Naruto?" he questioned sitting on his bed.

Gaara nodded. "But that's a story for another day." He closed his book and lied on his side giving Sasuke his back. "Oyasumi," he mumbled.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his first class of the year. He was in Psych 102 and seemed to be the youngest one in the class. He had taken AP Psychology in high school. His teacher did not seem to be so enthusiastic however. Kakashi Hatake was his name and he looked fairly young to be a college professor despite his gray hair. He had a very lazy look on his face.

Once the lecture was over, Sasuke decided to give his mother a call to check up on her. He found a nice tree to sit under and dialed his mother's number. She picked up by the first ring.

"Moshii, moshii," Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke-kun, how was your first class?" she asked excitingly.

"It was nice. My teacher seemed a bit weird but it was interesting."

"Good, good. So have you met anyone _special_?"

Sasuke could already see her smirking and narrowing her eyes. Mikoto was well aware of Sasuke's sexuality and seemed to have no issue with it. She had even tried to set him up with a few of her coworkers' sons.

"No," Sasuke lied. He didn't want to tell her just yet. He wanted to wait until there was something official with his relationship with Itachi.

"Well it is only your third day there so I guess you haven't really met anyone yet," Mikoto thought aloud. "Ano sa, Sasuke-kun I have to go. I have a meeting I need to get to."

"Alright, bye." He clicked the end button and noticed he got a text message. It was from Itachi. He was asking Sasuke if he wanted to hang out after classes were over. There was an ice cream parlor that Itachi wanted to show him. Sasuke agreed to go and now had something to look forward to today besides classes. He was done with classes for the day by 2:30 and it was still hot and sunny out.

Itachi met Sasuke in front of the building of his last class and the two walked together to the ice cream parlor holding hands. Itachi went to order the ice cream while Sasuke found them two seats outside. It was then that Sasuke had remembered that he forgot to tell Itachi that he hated cones. He was about to get up and run back into the store to inform him but Itachi was already walking back towards him. Sasuke stared at him wide eyed.

"How did you know?" he thought aloud.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow up at him. "How did I know what?" He sat down and handed Sasuke his ice cream.

"That I don't like cones," Sasuke said looking weirdly at the red colored ice cream in a cup. "And what flavor is that? Cherry?"

"Taste it and find out."

Sasuke shrugged and used his spoon to taste it. His eyes widened again. "It tastes like tomatoes," he said with a puzzled look.

Itachi smirked. "That's why I bought you here. They have weird flavors from traditional, to fruits and vegetables."

"Was tomato under fruit or vegetable?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes.

"Vegetables."

Sasuke scoffed. "Baka, tomatoes are fruits!"

"Well in cooking they're considered vegetables."

"That's only because they're not sweet! A tomato is a fruit. It has seeds! Same for fucking cucumbers."

"You're very passionate about this," Itachi teased.

"Urusai," Sasuke said with a faint blush. He avoided Sasuke's eyes. "Ne, Itachi, can I ask you something?"

Itachi nodded without stopping to eat his ice cream.

"What are we?" Sasuke said with no hesitation.

Itachi smiled and took his spoon out of his mouth. "Well, I was hoping you could be more than just someone I hang out with. I really like you Sasuke, more than I like most people. With that out I would like it even more if I can call you mine. I know I've only known you for about three days but I feel like I've known you for years."

Sasuke didn't even bother trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks. His heart was racing. He looked over at Itachi who was moving closer to him.

"So, can I call you mine?" Itachi asked. His lips were less than an inch away from Sasuke's.

"Yes," Sasuke whispered back and he closed the distance between them.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there guys! I'm updating more often see? :D Okay now here is Chapter 3 of this lovely Uchihafest._

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Mosh mosh:**Hello on the phone (informally)

**Ano sa: **Um

**Gomen: **Sorry

**Oyasumi: **Good night

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Otoutou: **Little brother

**Tadaima: **I'm home

**Okaeri: **Welcome home

**Oka-san/Ka-chan: **Mom

**Onii-chan: **Older brother

**-kun:** Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

**Chotto: **Wait

**Otou-san: **Dad

* * *

Almost four months had passed since Sasuke started dating Itachi and he still hadn't told his mother. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He had just been very busy lately and would always forget to bring it up when she called. He was supposed to go visit for Christmas and he also wanted to spend time with Itachi but he wasn't sure of his plans yet. Sasuke decided to call Itachi up to ask. He was in his dorm room because of curfew but he knew Itachi would be up. Naruto was over (he had snuck in after room checks) so Gaara was awake.

"Mosh, mosh," Itachi answered.

Sasuke could hear the smile in his voice. "Ano sa, I was wondering if you had plans for the winter break coming up. I'm supposed to go home and visit my mom. She'd be pretty ecstatic to meet you."

Itachi did a nervous chuckle. "Damn, I can't. See, uh, I have to go out to my dad's place. I was actually going to ask you to come over and meet him."

"Oh, maybe we can all get together," Sasuke suggested.

"No!" Itachi nearly screeched. He back tracked and calmed himself. "Gomen, um, my dad he's a bit homophobic. I haven't really gotten around to telling him yet and I don't want you getting mixed into it."

Sasuke pursed his lips together and sighed. "Then I guess we won't be spending Christmas together."

"Hey, we can still meet up for New Years, right?" Itachi said trying to lighten up the mood. "I'm pretty sure both of our parents will be attending some kind of business party for that holiday right?"

Sasuke smiled a little and tried to sound more cheery for Itachi. "Yeah, New Years we can have some fun. I'm gonna go to bed, Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," Itachi answered back. He pressed the end button and flopped onto his back. "What am I going to do?" he whispered to his self.

"That's what you get for being a sick bastard," Kisame, his roommate, teased.

"Urusai," Itachi mumbled. "It's not my fault I have a fucked up brain."

Kisame chuckled. "So how does it feel dating your long lost otoutou, huh? Does it feel as scandalous as I imagine it?"

"It feels the same way as it felt years ago. I'm happier than ever yet I'm more stressed than ever too. If our parents were to find out—actually no, if _he _were to find out all hell would break lose."

"Which is why you should end it now while you still can," Kisame mumbled.

"No, I am not going to be responsible for breaking his heart. I _refuse_ to!"

Kisame scoffed. "Baka, you're leading to your own demise."

Itachi rolled his eyes and opened his laptop. "Whatever. I'm looking into hotel openings."

* * *

"Tadaima," Sasuke said as he entered his house.

"Okaeri," Mikoto called. "I'm in the kitchen!"

Sasuke took off his shoes and coat and walked to the kitchen. He kissed his mother on the cheek. "It smells great."

"I'm making your favorites. Everything will have something to do with tomatoes."

"You're the best Oka-san." Sasuke felt his phone vibrate and reached for it in his pocket.

_You get home safe? _ It read. It was from Itachi.

_Yeah and you? _Sasuke replied.

_Yep. My Christmas present to you is going to be a little late by the way._

_That's okay. I can wait._

_Alright. I've g2g so I'll text you later. Bye _

_Bye _

Sasuke was still getting used to sending hearts through texts. He felt like it was not really like him but he knew Itachi liked it.

"So what were you texting your boyfriend about?" Mikoto asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sasuke lied.

"Don't you lie to me! What's his name? How old is he? Is he cute? How long have you been dating? How _far _have you gone?"

"Oka-san!"

"What? I gave birth to you. I have every right to know who you're sticking it in or who's sticking it in you!"

"Oka-san!" Sasuke repeated. He was as red as his favorite food. "It was just my roommate making sure I got home safe," Sasuke lied again. He didn't know why, but he felt the urge to keep lying about his relationship with Itachi.

Mikoto tossed Sasuke a tomato and drank some water. "So what's his name?"

"His name is Gaara and he already has a boyfriend who he mentioned early on is off limits to me." He took a bite of the tomato.

"But he never said he was off limits to you," Mikoto teased.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He's not my type."

* * *

As Itachi came into his home he heard the sound of little feet racing from upstairs.

"Tadaima," he called.

"Onii-chan!" Shisui called jumping off the stairs and attaching his self to Itachi's legs.

Fugaku Uchiha had remarried and had another child who was now seven years old. Itachi did not resent the child for being born; it was not his fault for what happened in the past. He loved Shisui the way he should have loved Sasuke; as a brother and nothing more.

He picked up his brother and smiled. "Have you been good while I was gone?"

Shisui nodded. "I just finished all my homework so that Santa will be _extra _nice tomorrow!"

Itachi chuckled. "Good. Is Fugaku home?" Itachi refused to address his father ever correctly ever since that day that he decided to take him away from Sasuke.

"He's cooking with Ka-chan."

Itachi carried the younger child to the kitchen slowly. He was not in the mood to be here. He actually wanted to go over to Sasuke's house and see his mother again however, he knew if he did do that it would have turned out ugly.

"Tadaima," he said as he entered the kitchen.

"Okaeri, Itachi-kun," Kurenai, his step-mother, replied.

Itachi looked over at his father and nodded then sat down at the table next to Shisui. Kurenai had been good to Itachi. She had married his father nine years ago and treated Itachi like her own son from flesh and blood. She did not force Itachi to call her "Oka-san" or anything like it and was well aware of Itachi's resentment towards Fugaku but tried not to interfere. She knew it was not her place to do such thing.

They were eating dinner now. It was actually very good. Itachi noticed that there were tomato chunks in the spaghetti sauce and smiled to himself.

"Ano sa, Kurenai-san, do you have any plans for New Years Eve?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, actually, Fugaku has a business do you have something to do?"

"Yes, I won't be able to watch over Shisui-kun." He could never bring his self to call Shisui "otoutou". That name was for Sasuke. "You see, I have a date with my _boyfriend_."

Fugaku choked slightly on his food and Kurenai had a very shocked expression on. Itachi resisted the urge to smirk.

"But Itachi, you're a boy. You can't have a boyfriend!" Shisui stated.

"You are absolutely right, Shisui," Fugaku agreed. "It's wrong."

"So you're going to raise your _third _son in a homophobic setting?" Itachi asked narrowing his eyes. "I think he has a right to decide whether or not he is bothered by me loving another man."

"I will teach my son no such thing!" Fugaku snapped.

Itachi glared at Fugaku intensely.

"Shisui-kun, go take your dinner upstairs please," Kurenai ordered.

Shisui obliged with no hesitation. This was not the first time something like this occurred. Fugaku and Itachi argued constantly.

"What happened to you Itachi? What happened to the bright, smiling son I used to know?" Fugaku asked.

"You killed him!" Itachi screamed. "You disowned one son and you killed another."

"He was never my son!" Fugaku growled.

"He was _my _brother and you took him away from me!" Itachi yelled back. "You had no right to take him from me!"

"Don't blame me! Blame that whore of a mother of yours!"

"You still didn't have to keep us apart! How could you do that? So what if he wasn't your son biologically? You still loved him! Hell, you still _do _love him!"

"Get out of my house!" Fugaku screamed. "Get the fuck out of my house _now_!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and started towards the door.

"Chotto, Itachi-kun!" Kurenai called.

Itachi turned to her trying to ease his glare. He sighed.

"Don't go, please?" she begged. "I'll talk to Fugaku."

Itachi nodded and went up to his old room. He passed Shisui's room and peeked inside. The child was asleep next to a finished plate of food. Itachi picked him up and tucked him in. He left the plate on his bedside table for Kurenai to come get later. He felt his phone vibrate from a text and reached into his pocket. It was from Sasuke.

_Oyasumi _it said.

Itachi sighed and smiled to himself. _Oyasumi _he replied. Simple things like this that Sasuke did always changed his entire mood, even when they were just children.

_**Five year old Sasuke opened the door to his brother's room. He was playing in the living room when he heard their father scolding Itachi and sent him up to his room. **_

"_**Onii-chan, are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he poked his head into the room. He found Itachi on his bed with his knees to his chest and his cheeks puffed out. Sasuke climbed on to the bed and sat next to him. "Why did Otou-san get mad?"**_

_**Sasuke looked over at his little brother and frowned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out beads. "Gomen ne, Otoutou," he whispered. "Someone broke it and I punched them because I was mad. That's why Otou-san is mad."**_

_**Sasuke took the beads in his hand. He had made a necklace out of them at school for Itachi. He smiled at his brother. "It's okay. I can make you another one right now! I just have to find some string." He reached up and kissed Itachi's cheek.**_

_**Itachi's eyes widened. "Why'd you do that?"**_

"_**Oka-san does that when I'm upset so I thought I should do it for you since you're upset." Sasuke jumped off the bed and went on a hunt for some string leave Itachi smiling and holding his cheek.**_

Itachi touched his cheek at the thought of the memory. He had missed his little brother so much.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	4. Chapter 4

_ I'm so sorry! I've been so MIA! I've bene trying to get a job and other things. Point is I haven't really had time to write D: So here's chapter 4 and also I have started a new story (some nerve right? Haha) that I hope you will enjoy as well. Okay here's the long awaited chapter 4._

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Onii-san: **Older brother

**Sugoi: **Amazing

**Mosh, mosh: **

**Oka-san: **Mother

**Ja/Ja ne: **Later (as in I'll see you later)

**Ittetakimasu: **I'm leaving

* * *

"Onii-san! Onii-san! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Shisui said shaking Itachi with all his might.

Itachi opened one eye at the child and sighed. "Alright, alright I'm up." He sat up, yawned and wiped his eyes. Shisui grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs. When they got to the living room Itachi watched Shisui's eyes widen.

"Sugoi," he whispered then he let go of his brother's hand and ran towards the boxes of toys.

Kurenai and Fugaku were up soon and they all sat together and watched Shisui get excited over presents. Itachi ignored his father and left the room when he heard his phone ringing. He smiled when he saw the caller ID.

"Mosh, mosh," he answered.

"Just wanted to say merry Christmas," Sasuke said on the other line. Itachi could hear the smile in his voice.

"Merry Christmas," Itachi said. "Did you get everything you wanted from Santa?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No since you're not here with me."

"Oh, aren't you sweet?" Itachi said with a chuckle. "Well, I booked us a hotel for New Years. There's a party there anyway so afterwards we can just knock out there afterwards."

"What time?"

"When will your mom be gone for her Christmas party at work?"

"Around 7:30."

"I'll be there at 8:15 then."

"Alright, well I have to go and help Oka-san with breakfast. Ja ne."

"Ja," Itachi replied and he ended the call.

* * *

"Will you be home when I get back?" Mikoto asked peeking into Sasuke's room.

"Uh, probably not. I'm going to this party at a hotel and my uh, roommate booked us a room to stay in for the night since it will get late," Sasuke replied. "Don't wait up for me."

Mikoto narrowed his eyes. "So when are you going to reveal to me who your boyfriend is?"

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Sasuke lied.

Mikoto rolled her eyes and started to leave the room. "Make sure you use a condom!"

"Oka-san!" Sasuke shouted blushing.

"Ittetakimasu!" she shouted back at him.

When Sasuke heard the door close he sighed and went into the shower. He checked the time when he got out and saw it was already 8:00 so he quickly rummaged through his closet for something to wear. It was cold outside so he threw on a white v-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans and some tan Clarks. He put on a black blazer and was ready just in time for Itachi to ring his door bell.

"You look sexy," was the first thing he said as his eyes scanned Sasuke's entire body.

Sasuke chuckled. "So do you." Itachi was dressed in dark blue jeans with identical Clarks to Sasuke's and he wore a white button down shirt with a dark blue sweater.

Itachi allowed his eyes to wander behind Sasuke to see the house he lived in for the first 10 years of his life. He resisted the urge to ask Sasuke if he could come in. Instead he pulled the younger boy into a kiss and took him to his car.

Itachi and Sasuke kept to themselves during the party. They did not really know anyone and seemed to be lost in their own world. Sasuke began to lose track of how many glasses of champagne he took and decided the one he had now would be his last for the night. Itachi was no better off for he had lost track too.

"I think this is enough party for us don't you?" Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke nodded. "Maybe it's time we go to our room," he whispered back seductively then he started towards the hotel elevator.

The elevator was empty and Itachi too full advantage of this. He trapped Sasuke into a corner and attacked his lips. Sasuke moaned and Itachi took the opportunity slip his tongue in. The two began to grind against each other and the only sounds heard were moans. When the elevator reached their floor, Itachi lifted Sasuke up in bridal style and nearly ran to their hotel room. Once inside he practically threw Sasuke on to the bed and quickly got on top of him. They were in a frenzy of kissing and grinding again. Itachi began to undo Sasuke's pants because from what he felt, he knew that the binding of his jeans were starting to get uncomfortable. They began to strip each other until the only thing between them was each other's boxers. Itachi kissed Sasuke again and smiled. He reached over to his pants on the floor and pulled out a packet of lube. He looked down at Sasuke and could see fear, anticipation and lust in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Itachi asked. He was well aware it was Sasuke's first time (and thankful as well because this had been his dream since he was 15) and he didn't want to do anything that frightened him.

Sasuke nodded and sat up to pull down Itachi's boxers. Itachi chuckled and gently pushed Sasuke back onto his back. He slipped his pants off and squeezed some of the lube on his fingers. Itachi bought his fingers down to Sasuke's ass and looked at the younger boy again.

"Just relax," he whispered then his slipped one finger in. Sasuke gasped slightly and grabbed onto Itachi's shoulders for dear life. Itachi didn't move his finger until he could see Sasuke relax. He kissed his neck and kept on whispering to relax.

"Move," Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi obliged and tried not to move so fast. When Sasuke started moaning he inserted another finger which caused the younger to flinch slightly but he was moaning again. Itachi was on his third finger when he couldn't take it anymore. Just seeing Sasuke react so violently and moaning uncontrollably had him resist the urge to cum on the spot. He took all three fingers out and Sasuke shot him a glare.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke half moaned, half growled. He began to sit up but Itachi put a hand on his chest.

"Stay down, it's about to get better," Itachi said with a smirk. He used the rest of the lube on his cock and put his tip at Sasuke's asshole. Sasuke reached for his hand and Itachi happily took it. He slowly slid in and felt Sasuke tense underneath him. He brought his mouth to his ear. "Relax, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and tried to relax. Itachi kept still until Sasuke stopped squeezing his hand. He gave him a quick kiss and started to thrust. Sasuke's breathing became shallow and so did Itachi.

"Ah…ahhh…'tachi, faster please," Sasuke begged.

Itachi lost control after hearing Sasuke have trouble pronouncing his name. He gave a hard thrust and heard Sasuke cry out. _Found you, _Itachi thought to his self. He kept hitting that same spot having Sasuke screaming in pleasure.

"I'm gonna—" but he came before he could finish his sentence. Itachi slowly slide out of Sasuke but he wasn't done with his lover yet. Sasuke still hadn't come. Without warning, Itachi took Sasuke entirely in his mouth. Sasuke grabbed onto the sheets, tearing holes into them as Itachi sucked. He attempted to buck his hips but Itachi held him down. Sasuke was moaning, cursing and screaming. He couldn't even hear people outside counting down to the New Year.

"Three…"

"Itachi," Sasuke moaned.

"Two…"

"I'm…"

"One!"

"FUCK!" Sasuke screamed releasing into Itachi's mouth.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Itachi swallowed and wiped the corner of his mouth with his wrist. He crawled up next to Sasuke and pulled him to his chest in a spooning position. Sasuke covered them in a blanket and closed his eyes.

"Happy new year," Itachi whispered.

"Happy new year," Sasuke mumbled back. He was exhausted.

"I love you," Itachi said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Onii-san," Sasuke murmured almost incoherently but Itachi heard it clearly and tensed. Sasuke was asleep oblivious to what he had just said.

* * *

Itachi didn't sleep that night. He was too worried of what would happen the next morning. He didn't leave Sasuke alone in the bed though. He wanted to enjoy his warmth to the fullest. He started to drift off to sleep once Sasuke began to wake up. Sasuke blinked his eyes open and turned when he felt Itachi's chest rise and fall against his back. Sasuke smiled to his self and wiggled out of Itachi's grasp to get them some breakfast. When he sat up he yelped, waking up Itachi.

Itachi jolted up and looked down on Sasuke who was naked on the floor with his ass in the air. "Are you alright?" Itachi said worriedly as he crouched down to Sasuke.

"My ass hurts," Sasuke mumbled blushing as red as a tomato.

Itachi chuckled and helped him up. "What do you expect? I mean it was _me _who fucked you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's bad for your health to be cocky."

Itachi laid Sasuke on his stomach and kissed his forehead. "What were you doing anyways?" He suppressed frown. _He was probably trying to run away._

"I was trying to get us something to eat," Sasuke answered interrupting Itachi's thoughts.

"Oh." Itachi did a mental sigh and ruffled his lover's hair. "We can order room service."

Sasuke nodded and motioned Itachi to come closer. "Did you hear me clearly last night?"

Itachi held down his urge to gulp. "Well, what did you say that you think I didn't hear?"

Sasuke blushed slightly. "I said that I love you," he mumbled.

Itachi kissed him and smiled. "I know. Now let's eat."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

_Look at my good update habits! :D_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Baka: **Stupid/Idiot/Jackass

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Onii-san: **Older brother

**Tadaima: **I'm home

**Oka-san: **Mother

**-kun:** Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Shimatta: **Dammit

* * *

"So have you told Itachi about your plans to do a semester abroad?" Gaara asked sipping his coffee. "I mean you're leaving on Monday, right?"

Sasuke sighed. "I just haven't had the right moment to tell him."

"You're going all the way to the UK. That's like on the other side of the world. You should have told him you were signing up," Naruto said rolling his eyes. "Have you told anyone besides us about this?"

Sasuke shook his head. "My mom doesn't even know yet."

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose. "Baka, why are you so secretive?"

"Because knowing the both of them they'd freak out and try to convince me not to go. I'm going home this weekend to help my mother clean some stuff so I'll tell her then."

"And when will you tell Itachi?"

"When he's already there," Naruto teased.

"Urusai," Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

"You really need to stop stressing," Kisame said to Itachi who had his face in his pillow. "I mean, if you two were to get married he'd definitely find out you two were related."

Itachi sighed. "I feel like he's toying with me! It's been three month since he said _that _yet he hasn't come up to me to talk about it!"

Three months had passed since Sasuke mumbled "Onii-san" to him yet Sasuke still acted normal. It was driving Itachi insane.

"Maybe he doesn't realize what he said," Kisame suggested.

Itachi groaned but nodded hopefully at his roommate. "He's going home for the weekend so that'll give me some time to work shit out."

* * *

"Tadaima," Sasuke mumbled.

He knew his mother wouldn't be home from work yet but he began cleaning anyway. He wasn't tired but he knew nothing was good on TV at this time of day. He figured he'd work from the attic and downwards. He carried the vacuum, a bottle of Windex, bug spray and some paper towels up with him. He vacuumed the floor, killed a few bugs hanging out in the windows then wiped them afterwards. He went over to the boxes of junk and began to rummage through it. He found old baby clothes, his favorite stuffed animal and some pictures his mother did not put on display of him. He paused when he came across a photo album he'd never seen before. Carefully, he picked up the album and opened it slowly. There was a picture of his mother when she was about his age then a man who Sasuke assumed was her boyfriend at the time judging by how he was holding her. Then he knew for sure they were dating when he came across pictures of them kissing. He smiled at how happy his mother looked and wondered why they hadn't stayed together. Sasuke sighed. He never knew who his father was.

* * *

"_**Oka-san, why don't I have a dad?" Sasuke asked.**_

_**Mikoto looked down at her seven year old son. She dreaded this day. "Because your dad was a man who did not know how to love or understand that mistakes happen."**_

_**Sasuke noticed how his mother seemed like she was about to cry and crawled onto her lap. "Well we don't need him do we? We seem to be doing fine just by ourselves."**_

_**Mikoto hugged Sasuke tightly then kissed his forehead. "I think we should have a tomato party today don't you? C'mon let's go to the store and pick up some stuff."**_

* * *

Sasuke wondered if this was the father who left him and his mother behind. He turned the page and thy seemed to be pictures of a wedding. His _mother's _wedding. "When was she married?" he mumbled to his self then flipped the pages. His mother was now pregnant. The guy from earlier was still with her. Sasuke skipped more pages until there were pictures of a child that was not him. The child was a little boy and took several pictures with Mikoto. He noticed when the boy reached an age of about four or five that Mikoto was pregnant yet again and still with the same man. Then the pictures started being just him and the boy he had yet to recognize until Sasuke came across a picture of when he was four. He was holding up a kitten and the unidentified boy was patting his head. Suddenly everything clicked. Sasuke lifted the picture with trembling hands. He knew that smile too well not to know who the unidentified boy was.

"Itachi," he whispered to his self in terror. His head whipped behind him when he heard the door open and someone called "Tadaima!"

"Sasuke-kun, are you home?" Mikoto called.

Sasuke slowly stood up and walked down to his mother. He found her in the living room putting a CD in to listen to while they cleaned. She turned around to smile at her son but saw confusion and anger in his eyes. She looked down and saw he was tightly holding on to a photo in his hand.

"I have a brother?" Sasuke said hoarsely.

Mikoto remained silent.

"I have an older brother and you didn't tell me? I have a _father _and you never thought to tell me about him? Why did you hide this from me?" Sasuke felt tears building up in his eyes.

"I was trying to protect you."

"From what?" Sasuke growled. "What was so bad that I couldn't know who my own _brother _was?"

"It's not my fault! Fugaku kept him away from us."

"Well he did a terrible job at it!"

Mikoto froze and felt her chest tighten. "You mean…Itachi is at your school?"

Sasuke laughed. He laughed until he was crying and sunk to the floor. "He's my _boyfriend _Oka-san. Oh, and guess what! We had sex before I came over here."

* * *

Itachi was reading outside. It was a nice day. He had texted Sasuke earlier but he hadn't responded yet so Itachi guessed his lover was still cleaning. He looked up from his book and blinked twice in disbelief. Sasuke was walking right towards him. Itachi quickly got up and started walking over to him.

"You're back early. Is everything—" Itachi was cut off by a slap to the cheek.

"You sick bastard," Sasuke growled.

Itachi held his cheek and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "What are you talking about?"

"Do not play fucking dumb with me. You know what you did, _Onii-san_."

Itachi's eyes widened. He figured it out. He fucking figured it out. "Sasuke…I can explain…you see—"

"No! I don't want to hear it. You're just a lying bastard. Don't _ever _talk to me again and tell that father of yours I hope he's happy with this fuckery he's created." Sasuke hastily turned around and headed back to his dorm.

Itachi just stared as his now ex-boyfriend and new found brother walked away from him. He sunk to his knees. His heart was breaking and there was nothing he could do about it. He had just lost the only man he could ever love.

* * *

In his dorm, Sasuke became violent. He repeatedly punched his bed (he would hit the wall but he dented it slightly after the first punch) and didn't even notice Gaara enter.

"You're back early," Gaara said watching Sasuke release his anger. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just found out that my boyfriend is actually my half brother," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Gaara blinked three times. "He's your what?"

"You heard me. He's my half-brother. Remember how I told you I fell on my head when I was little? Well, his dad left my mom because he found out I wasn't his biological son so he took Itachi away and acted as if my mother and I did not exist. Itachi was well aware of this and instead of telling me he decided to start a relationship instead." Sasuke was punching his pillow harder.

"Wait, you two had sex right?"

"Yes, Gaara," Sasuke said rolling his eyes. He was tired of punching the pillow and flopped onto it. "I'm in love with my own brother. This has to be some cruel sick joke or something."

"Well, you're escaping reality on tomorrow right?"

Sasuke nodded. "If he asks you where I am don't tell him please."

Gaara nodded. "So how did it feel to fuck your brother?"

Sasuke chucked a pillow at Gaara's face. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

Itachi gathered his balls to go over to Sasuke's dorm and try to talk this out with him. It was Monday afternoon so he knew Sasuke would be don with classes by now. He was so thankful when he heard the door knob turn after his knock. Gaara answered the door with a frown. Where was his blond?

"Hey Gaara, uh, is Sasuke in?" Itachi asked trying not to blush.

"No he's gone but he filled me in on that wonderful secret you've been keeping from him. You are quite psychotic."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at him. "Will he be back soon?"

"No, he's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"He left the country. He was going to tell you about him going on the study abroad program but then he found out your brotherly connections. My advice to you is do what he said by never speaking to him again. It's better for the both of you." Gaara closed the door on a speechless Itachi.

Itachi punched the wall leaving a small dent. _Shimatta! I lost him again._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

_It's the end guys o: Thanks for putting up with my constant MIA . I hope you all enjoyed it (: _

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translantions**  
_

**Tadaima: **I'm home

**Otou-san: **Father

**-kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Oka-san: **Mother

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Nanii: **What

* * *

Itachi drove into the seemingly innocent neighborhood which he spent his first ten years of life in. He stopped at the house where he knew his mother was l. He took on hard grip on his steering wheel then opened the car door. He hadn't seen his mother in years and was nervous. He rang the door bell and took in a deep breath. The door knob turned and he braced himself for her reaction. Mikoto's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly.

"Itachi," she said a little louder than a whisper.

"Tadaima," Itachi said trying to be humorous.

Mikoto didn't laugh, she just walked inside and signaled Itachi to follow her into the kitchen. Mikoto started to make some tea while Itachi sat at the table. She set the tea in between them and the two were silent. Itachi awkwardly took sips of the tea avoiding his mother's gaze.

"The house hasn't changed much," Itachi said quietly finally breaking the silence.

Mikoto nodded. She stared intensely into her cup and sighed. "Does your father know you're here?"

Itachi shook his head. "Fugaku has no idea."

Mikoto chuckled slightly. "You don't call him 'Otou-san' any more?"

"Why would I use a term of endearment for a man who tore my family apart?"

Mikoto tightened her grip on her cup. "You have no reason to blame him. It's my fault we ended up like this."

Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke wouldn't exist if you didn't do what you did."

Mikoto slammed her fist on the table. "Dammit Itachi-kun! We wouldn't be in this fucking predicament if I never slipped up with Orochimaru!"

Itachi frowned. "Oka-san, where is Sasuke?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that."

Itachi groaned. "Why is he doing this?!"

"Itachi-kun, do you you realize what you did to him?"

Itachi avoided eye contact. "I have no idea what you mean."

Mikoto scoffed. "So you're gonna make me spell it out for you then? Fine because you need to hear it. You fucked your little brother willingly. You took your little brother's virginity. You developed a relationship meant for two lovers with your little brother knowing what he was to you but not letting him know how close you two really were. Now you're here thinking that I will tell you where he is and allow you to continue that sick act you were doing." Mikoto had tears in her eyes. "How long did you know you felt this way? Why didn't you tell me dammit?!"

Itachi clenched his fists. "I don't know. I just don't know." He rubbed his temples and sighed. "But what I do know is that I love him Oka-San. I am in—"

"Urusai!" Mikoto screeched cutting him off. "Stop it. He's your brother Itachi-kun. You're not supposed to love him like that."

"Why? Why can't I love him?"

"Because it's wrong!"

"What if he loves me back?"

Mikoto blinked a few times. "What?"

"If I can prove that he he loves me back will you let us be?"

Mikoto shook her head. "No."

"But—"

"No!" Mikoto pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think it's time that you leave."

Itachi stood from his chair and left the room. Before he opened the door he heard Mikoto begin to sob and quickly ran to his car.

* * *

Itachi sat on his bed in his dorm staring at his phone. He sent Sasuke 10 text messages already and left 6 voicemails.

"You still haven't given up?" Kisame said as he entered the room.

Itachi shook his head. "I have to talk to him."

Kisame sighed and crossed his arms.

"What is it Kisame?"

"I know where Sasu—" Itachi had jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

"Where is he?" he nearly growled.

"He's in London."

"How do you know this?"

"I overheard him talking with his roommate about it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you need to understand that what you're doing is wrong."

Itachi screamed in frustration then grabbed his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked sitting up.

"I'm booking the next flight over there."

"But you have class tomorrow."

"I'll just tell my teachers I was sick."

Kisame sighed. "There's no getting through to you, is there?"

"Damn straight."

* * *

Sasuke walked the streets of London with Ino, the daughter of the family he was staying with. She was a bit annoying to Sasuke but he was grateful of her distracting him. They were walking to Big Ben when he saw the last person he expected to see. Their eyes locked and Sasuke knew he had a horrified look on his face. That didn't stop the person he was looking at to walk right towards him.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked. She saw the shock on his face and he seemed like a deer looking at a car light.

Sasuke snapped out of it and glared. "What in the world of fuck are you doing here? I specifically told everyone not to—"

Itachi grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss to cut him off. Sasuke unwillingly kissed back. He missed this so much but he knew it was so wrong. He halfheartedly pushed Itachi away but failed. Itachi ended the kiss and Sasuke stared at him with droopy eyelids.

Ino stared at them with wide eyes and coughed awkwardly. "Um, I'll just go look in this store right here. Call me when you're finished Sasuke-kun." She didn't wait for Sasuke to respond and quickly ran into a random store.

Itachi pressed his forehead against Sasuke's. "Look, I don't care if it's wrong or if you hate me. I love you. I always have and I always will. I will never be able to love someone as much as I love you."

Sasuke sighed. "Can we go somewhere a little more private to talk about this? People are already staring."

Itachi grabbed his hand and they disappeared into a deserted alley. They both leaned on opposite walls and were silent for a few moments.

"How long have you loved me this way?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Ever since you were four I had the thought in my brain that I'd end up marrying you," Itachi mumbled. "You were, and still are, perfect and I didn't want anyone else to have you. I was selfish."

"Why didn't you say you were my brother sooner? Why'd you make me fall in love with you?" Sasuke fought back tears. "I was so angry when I found out. How could you live with a conscious knowing what you did with me? Don't you feel disgusted?"

"No, do you?"

Sasuke hesitated in his response. "No," he mumbled.

Itachi quickly went over to Sasuke and pinned him to the wall. "Then stop being difficult and let me love you."

Sasuke didn't fight him off when Itachi attacked his lips. This time he was rougher and more demanding. He began to grind against Sasuke causing him to gasp. Itachi took advantage of this and stuck his tongue in his mouth. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi neck and pulled him closer. Itachi pulled away and attacked Sasuke's neck. He licked up to his ear and nipped on his earlobe.

"I want you right here right now," he whispered.

Sasuke quickly started to unbuckle Itachi's jeans. He squatted down and didn't hesitate to pull out his cock. He slowly took it in his mouth. Itachi used all of his strength to prevent his knees from buckling. He grabbed onto Sasuke's hair and held back a moan so they wouldn't be caught. Sasuke quickened his pace and Itachi forced him off so he wouldn't cum. He quickly pulled Sasuke up, pulled his pants down and turned him to the wall. His spit on his fingers and ran them across Sasuke's ass hole. He grabbed Sasuke by the waist and slowly slid in. Sasuke used the wall for balance and bit his lip until it was almost bleeding. Itachi began to thrust slowly. He leaned over to kiss on Sasuke's neck.

"Don't…fucking…tease me," Sasuke nearly growled.

That was all the motivation Itachi needed. He got a tighter grip on Sasuke's hips and increased his speed. He found Sasuke's special spot which made him whimper. Itachi was running on pure excitement now. He reached for Sasuke's aching erection and pumped at the same time as his thrust. Sasuke was going insane with the amount of pleasure he was receiving. He forgot they were still in a pretty public place and let his moans slip. Itachi didn't care if they got caught at this point.

"Fuck…'T-Tachi…I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna—" Sasuke ended with a loud moan that could've been heard three blocks away. Itachi came right after and rode it out. They two sank to the floor together. Itachi slid out and situated his self. Sasuke seemed dazed so Itachi helped him tuck his self back in. He pulled Sasuke to him and kissed his forehead.

"Don't ever leave me like that again, okay?" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke slowly nodded. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too and I always will. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

Mikoto hesitantly walked the pathway to the place she never wanted to have to be: Fugaku's home. She rang the bell once. A woman answered the door and smiled politely.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Um, yes. Is Uchiha Fugaku home?" Mikoto asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, he's here."

"Can I talk to him? It's about something urgent."

The woman bit her lip but turned to call Fugaku to the door.

"What is it Kurenai?" he asked. He peeked outside and glared at Mikoto. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Mikoto sighed. "You haven't changed one bit. Look, I have some information about our sons."

Kurenai's eyes widened. "You're his ex-wife?" she thought out loud.

Mikoto smiled weakly. "Yeah that's me. You probably know me better as 'the whore'."

Kurenai blushed and pursed her lips together. "I'm going to go take Shisui-kun to the park. You two feel free to chat." She quickly went inside and took Shisui through the back door.

Fugaku sighed and lead Mikoto to the living room. He sat on one couch and Mikoto sat across from him. They were silent for several minutes.

"Alright, what do you want?" Fugaku finally said.

Mikoto clasped her hands together. "Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun found each other in college." She looked up at Fugaku but his face stayed emotionless. "Itachi-kun was well aware of whom Sasuke-kun was but Sasuke-kun had no idea who Itachi-kun was. Itachi-kun took that as an opportunity to start a relationship with Sasuke-kun and the two of them started dating. Recently, Sasuke-kun found out that he and Itachi-kun were brothers and went to study abroad over in London. I don't know how but Itachi-kun discovered where he was and went to look for him. I just received a phone call from Sasuke-kun today. He and Itachi-kun are transferring to Oxford and are going to live together off campus…as a couple."

Fugaku stared at Mikoto wide eyed and jaw dropped. "N-n-nanii?" he stuttered. "Why aren't we on the next flight to London and dragging them home? What type of nonsense is this?"

"No matter what we do Fugaku, we can't separate those boys. I know what they're doing is wrong but they're young adults now. There's nothing we can do. Treating them like children will just make it worse."

Fugaku sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Wait and pray that they snap out of it."

"And what if they don't?"

"Well then, we've created two abominations as children and fail as parents." Mikoto stood up and began to leave the room. "By the way, I never got to tell you this but when Orochimaru and I had our little affair, I ended by screaming your name, not his." With that she left the house leaving Fugaku speechless.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
